


Anger Ruins People

by DBR_Augary



Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter Angst, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Death Eater Albus Severus Potter, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, I’m back, Stoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Anger does something to people. It turns them into monsters. Especially when they’ve been holding it in for years.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Original Female Character(s), Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Delphi & Voldemort (Harry Potter), Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968253
Kudos: 4





	Anger Ruins People

Voldemort had won the Wizarding War when he managed to kill almost every order member. The only survivors had been, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ernie Macmillan. Everyone else on the light side, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, had all died.

Only six survived. And only Harry and Ginny had children. Three. Two boys and one girl. They had been named after war heroes lost, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. The three kids grew up in the country side, learning how to be self-sufficient. But they didn’t always get along. Albus seemed to be the most trouble, and always disagreed just to piss his parents off it seemed.

There had been multiple arguments that ended in someone saying something they didn’t mean.

As time passed, while James learnt to blend in and bring people to their side and Lily learnt to help around the house - being too young to go out - Albus drifted away. Ernie had figured Albus was just upset that they had been hiding his whole life, but his disdain was more deeply rooted than that. But he would let his family think what they wanted to think. It would work out better for him in the long run. 

One day, his sinister plan was put in motion and what was left over of the Order was taken by Death Eaters. Albus stood back with the other children, Scorpius Malfoy, Delphini Riddle, Vincent Goyle and Lacerta Higgs. Lacey and Scorpius seemed to flinch at the brutality of the torture and murders, but it was a necessary bad.

”Albus!” James yelled out while getting tortured, “Albus how could you!? How could you do this to us!?”

Albus didn’t even bat an eye when James dropped dead a few seconds later. He was done being the outcast of the family. He wanted to prove he was worth something, and anger is a powerful emotion.

The only members left by the end of the day were McGonagall and Shacklebolt. They were kept in the dungeons while the Death Eaters and their families feasted upon the finest of meals. 

Scorpius and Lacerta had excused themselves to go to the bathroom. But no one had suspected either of them of being traitors. They snuck down into the dungeons and there they were met with the sight of a fragile elder woman and a tired middle aged man, with a plate of barely touched peas. It was horrible.

Lacerta quickly lifted McGonagall to her feet as Scorpius fumbled to help Kingsley off the ground. They two teens had almost made it towards the door before Trinity Dericks caught them. The four were forced to kneel before there lord as their parents watched.

”No!” Draco yelled out, “You keep your hands off him!”

”Draco!” Lucius hissed, “He is a traitor.”

”Is staying in the Dark Lords favour really more important than family to you?” Astoria asked, tears dripping from her eyes.

Lacerta’s parents weren’t as loyal to her as Scorpius’ had been to him however.

”I can’t believe she would do this?” Eris whispered to her husband, “How could she dishonour the family name like this?”

”Silence,” Voldemort said, the air of calm in his voice sending a chill down everyone’s spines, “Unfortunately, according to new rules, traitors do not get such a swift death as enemies. Avada kedavra!”

McGonagall dropped and the Lacerta winced out as the corpse landed on her lap. Scorpius whimpered out when Kingsley landed in such a way that his lifeless eyes met the boys.

”Expelliamus!” Voldemort’s wand flew out of his hand and everyone gasped to see it had been Astoria to attack. 

“How dare you!” Voldemort hissed, “You can join your son!”

Draco took Astoria’s hand and stood in front of her.

”Wow Scorpius,” Vincent mocked, “didn’t realise you were so popular.”

Albus, Delphi and Trinity all chuckled. 

Astoria and Draco were sat onto their knees next to Scorpius and Voldemort didn’t bother picking up his wand.

”Delphi dear,” Voldemort looked to his daughter, “would you mind collecting the stones?”

Delphi nodded with a malicious smile before leaving. Only, she returned with an abundance of stones. All shapes, sizes and types. The new rules were quite clear. Traitorous behaviours were worse than being an enemy. So they died a longer and more painful death.

The pile of stones sat there, seeming innocent to anyone that didn’t know what they were used for. Rocks were the oldest form of weaponry known to man kind. A symbol of how corrupt humans really were. No matter how evolved we claim to be we are still as barbaric as we were thousands of years ago. And Death Eaters didn’t deny that.

Each Death Eater in the room - young and old - picked up one rock, and threw them at the traitors. Some cut them, some bruised them, and some were thrown hard enough to right out knock them over.

Scorpius glanced around, looking first at his grandparents, who mercilessly threw the rocks at their family. Then his friends, who he had known since birth, watching as they laughed at his gruesome demise. He took a chance on Albus. The kid had grown up with good people, surely that meant there was good in him. But all he saw in the boys eyes was boredom. Was the murder of people he knew really that boring to him? Scorpius would never know, as later the four were buried in the Manor gardens, their graves remaining unmarked.

Albus later had to let out everything he had been concealing. He had hated his family with a passion, there death wasn’t what affected him so much. But Scorpius and Lacerta had been his friends. They had been there in times his family ignored him.

They were his real siblings.


End file.
